


Early Arrival

by lullabelle_moon



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Anal Sex, Bad Jokes, Established Relationship, M/M, Sexy Times, Smut, Smut and Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 09:24:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8157199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lullabelle_moon/pseuds/lullabelle_moon
Summary: Aaron is home from France, and he came back a few hours early....





	

Aaron opened the door quietly and glanced around before stepping inside; he walked into the back room and smiled as he saw Robert at the table, earphones in his ears and his back to the door as he worked on the laptop. Aaron walked over slowly and looked over his shoulder, pulling a face when he saw Robert was working on some contracts. He bit his lip and put his hand over Robert's eyes; the man jumped and scrambled away, pulling his earphones out and spinning around,  
"What-Aaron?"  
He jumped to his feet and pulled him in to a hug,  
"What are you doing here? I thought you weren't back til tonight?"  
"What's the matter? Interrupting you am I?"  
Robert snorted,  
"Yeah that's it."  
Aaron pulled back,  
"Maybe I came back early to make sure you weren't sneaking off with someone else."  
Robert frowned,  
"Don't even joke about that. Besides you were the one out there with all them good looking French blokes."  
Aaron sucked in a breath,  
"And yet I came back to be with a scruff like you."  
He pushed his arm and pulled him back into a hug. Robert squeezed him tightly and shut his eyes,  
"So what's the real reason?"  
Aaron lifted his head from its position buried in Robert's neck and smiled,  
"Hit the road a few hours early, wanted to sneak back and have some quiet time before real life kicks in again."  
Robert pulled back; searching his face and grinning,  
"What are you doing?"  
Robert cupped his cheeks,  
"Checking you're really here?"  
Aaron grinned and leant in only to have Robert stop him,  
"We better vanish upstairs because your mum's in the other room and once she sees you...it's already hard to keep my hands off you. Worse with an audience."  
Aaron nodded,  
"Good idea, I'll sneak up, you bring beer."  
He leant in,  
"I'm gasping."  
He smiled and flicked his eyes to Robert's lips before heading from the room. Robert couldn't turn the laptop off fast enough; he grabbed the pack of beer from the fridge and ran up the stairs after him.

Robert grunted as his back hit the wall and Aaron's lips attacked his neck,  
"This is quiet time?"  
Aaron looked at him,  
"Will be if I gag you."  
Robert grinned and pushed him back,  
"Shit."  
He fell heavily on the bed, unable to even take a breath before Robert was on him, straddling him and pressing kisses to his face and neck; pushing his hands up under his shirt and laughing as Aaron squirmed,  
"Stop tickling me!"  
Robert laughed again and kissed him, pulling his hands free and cupping his face; stroking his cheeks gently with his thumbs. Aaron raised his eyebrows and smirked,  
"What?"  
Robert opened his mouth then closed it before huffing a breath out of his nose,  
"Missed you."  
Aaron smirked up at him,  
"Missed you too. Kind of."  
Robert raised an eyebrow and let out a yelp as Aaron slammed his hands down on his arse,  
"Missed this."  
Robert sniggered and kissed him again before rolling off him and propping himself up on his elbow to look down at him,  
"Finished already?"  
Robert frowned,  
"No...Just wanted to...chat."  
Aaron stared at him,  
"Chat? I've had nothing but my own hand and you on the phone for weeks and you wanna chat?"  
Robert leant down and kissed him,  
"I wanna do all sorts...but first...I wanna chat. Give me a chance to....take you all in."  
Aaron waggled his eyebrows,  
"If you wanna take all of me..."  
Robert pulled back,  
"Ah."  
Aaron gripped Robert's chin,  
"Guess it can wait...ten minutes."  
He leant up and kissed him quickly then sat up,  
"Just as well actually....Got you something."  
Robert sat up as well and watched him go through his bag,  
"You did?"  
Aaron nodded,  
"Apart from a shed load of money back on your investment of course."  
Robert smirked and ran his hand over Aaron's back slowly,  
"Ah! Here. Reminded me of you."  
He passed Robert a little bag, Robert sat up straight and took it, opening it slowly and frowning slightly as he pulled out a small Eiffel Tower figure,  
"It did?"  
Aaron smirked and Robert looked at him,  
"You...weren't even in Paris?"  
Aaron rolled his eyes,  
"Think the joke through."  
Robert frowned then sighed,  
"You're a child."  
Aaron laughed and pulled another bag from his stuff,  
"Here's the real one."  
Robert arched an eyebrow and took it slowly,  
"Okay?"  
He looked inside and grinned,  
"Aw wow..."  
He pulled out the bottle of wine,  
"Fancy."  
Aaron shrugged,  
"Fancy man."  
Robert grinned and picked up the other box,  
"Aftershave? You don't like my aftershave?"  
Aaron shrugged,  
"I like everything. Smells good though."  
Robert opened the box and took the bottle out; opening the lid and smelling,  
"Ah that's gorgeous."  
Aaron tucked Robert's hair behind his ear and leant in to press a kiss to his temple,  
"That's what I was thinking."  
Robert grinned and leant into the touch,  
"Want me smelling good huh?"  
Aaron pushed him back into the bed, taking the gifts from him and putting them on the floor before he straddled him,  
"Want you in nothing but it."  
Robert looked over at the time,  
"Lunch rush downstairs...I'd figure we have a good hour or so before any interruptions."  
Aaron smirked at him as he started unbuttoning his shirt,  
"I'm not gonna need an hour."  
Robert pulled him down,  
"That's not something you should brag about there, champ."  
Aaron pushed his head away,  
"Shut up."  
He knelt up and pulled his own shirt off, smiling as Robert pushed his hands up his bare torso,  
"God I missed you."  
Aaron covered his hands with his own and pushed them back down toward his jeans,  
"Yeah."  
Robert pulled himself up into a sitting position; cupping the back of Aaron's head and kissing him as the man worked his shirt from his shoulders, muttering against his lips as he did,  
"God I've been thinking about this for two weeks."  
Robert bit down on Aaron's lip and pulled it before letting it go with a smirk,  
"So what you gonna do about it?"  
Aaron looked at him for a second then leant down,  
"This."

Robert gasped as Aaron pushed another finger into him and pulled at the right muscle,  
"Nnnng...Come-come on. Come on."  
Aaron smirked and kissed the man's jaw gently,  
"Shhhh."  
He lifted his head and looked at him,  
"Doesn't it feel good?"  
Robert swallowed; eyes rolling back slightly as Aaron rubbed his prostate again,  
"Yessss."  
Aaron leant down and returned to kissing his neck as Robert scrambled to grip the sheets, arching his back slightly and curling his toes as pleasure rolled through him. Suddenly he grabbed Aaron and opened his eyes,  
"Wha-"  
"Shhh."  
Aaron pulled his fingers free and looked around. Robert waited a moment then looked at him,  
"We need to hurry up before they figure out you're here and we have to play nice."  
Aaron nodded,  
"Yeah. Chuck us a condom."  
Robert turned as Aaron stroked himself a few times and grabbed the packet from the bedside table,  
"Wanna be on top?"  
Robert climbed to his knees,  
"Yeah. Sit down."  
Aaron turned and sat; back against the headboard and legs spread,  
"No. Closer this way, can't get my legs around."  
Aaron clicked his tongue and moved,  
"Better?"  
Robert grinned and rolled the condom onto Aaron's cock before grabbing the lube,  
"Much. Ta."  
Aaron pulled him down to kiss him as he straddled him; letting out a deep groan as Robert sank down onto his cock. Robert pulled back and cupped Aaron's face,  
"I ever tell you much I love you...r cock?"  
Aaron grinned, his hands working Robert's arse cheeks as he rode him slowly,  
"Taking your time there?"  
Robert gripped the headboard behind him,  
"Give it a sec...It’s been a couple weeks."  
"Like I'm supposed to believe you haven't been doing this to yourself?"  
Robert chuckled breathlessly and kissed him,  
"Fuck I've missed your mouth."  
Aaron smirked, digging his fingers into the soft flesh of Robert's arse,  
"Just my mouth?"  
"And this."  
He clenched tightly around Aaron, making him groan then kissed him again; his fingers returning to run over his bearded jaw,  
"We don't have time..."  
Robert nodded,  
"Best fuck me quick then."  
Aaron grinned and pulled him close as he manoeuvred them both so he was nestled between Robert's legs.  
"Okay?"  
Robert nodded, wrapping an arm around his neck and pulling him down,  
"Get to it."  
Aaron grinned and kissed him quickly before holding himself up and starting a brutal rhythm; pounding into the man until he was gasping for breath,  
"A-Aaron."  
The words were hoarse, a desperate attempt to keep his voice down. Aaron crushed their lips together as his thrust his hips sharply. It was enough to tip Robert over the edge and he bit down on Aaron's lip hard as he shot his load over his fist and onto his stomach, rope after rope as he shuddered, eyes rolled back and face flushed. Aaron pulled out, ripping the condom off and flinging it across the room, he climbed to his knees and strokes himself, the tell-tale heat pooling in his stomach. Robert looked at him and smacked his hand away; replacing it with his own he stroked the man to orgasm. Aaron slammed a hand down onto Robert's chest as he came over the mess already marking his skin.  
"Oh my god...oh my god stop-stop."  
He pushed Robert's hand away and collapsed onto him, kissing his way up his neck then to his lips before rolling off and panting on the bed next to him,  
"Oh my god."  
Robert chuckled,  
"Worth the wait?"  
Aaron laughed,  
"Definitely."  
Robert grinned, lifting Aaron's hand and kissing it before climbing carefully from the bed. He walked over to the chest of drawers and laughed,  
"What?"  
Robert pointed at the condom strewn over the lampshade and Aaron snorted as Robert picked it up and dropped it in the rubbish bin,  
"Excellent aim there Dingle."  
Aaron saluted him then collapsed back into the bed,  
"What are you doing?"  
Robert frowned,  
"Cleaning up. I look like the floor in a bad porno."  
Aaron snorted and laughed,  
"You're so charming."  
Robert cleaned his stomach and turned around. Aaron watched him a moment then glanced around,  
"What? Why are you staring?"  
Robert shrugged slightly,  
"I just really missed you being in this bed."  
Aaron climbed to his knees as Robert walked to the side of the bed,  
"I missed it too."  
"Come here."  
Robert kissed him, one hand reaching down to cup his arse as Aaron pushed his own hands up the man's chest. Robert had just wrapped his long fingers around Aaron's cock when the door opened,  
"Robert I know it's your day off but-"  
"GET OUT"  
She screamed as soon as she saw them, the two men split apart; Aaron grabbed the pillow to cover himself as Robert slammed his hands down and turned. Chas had her hand over her eyes and was rambling apologies as she turned around then froze,  
"Aaron?"  
He paused a moment,  
"Yeah?"  
"Just making sure it was you. Okay sorry. Welcome back!"  
She slammed the door shut and the two men looked at one another in horror until Robert pointed at the door,  
"Did she think I was cheating on you?"  
Aaron couldn't help the laugh that ripped through him. He covered his face and fell back into the bed. Robert climbed in next to him and pushed his face into Aaron's neck,  
"Guess the secrets out."  
"That we have sex?"  
"That you're back."  
Aaron looked at him,  
"She's probably downstairs already telling everyone."  
"That we have sex?"  
"That I'm back."  
Robert smirked,  
"Alright...give 'em ten minutes then you can make your big entrance."  
Aaron smiled and stroked Robert's cheek gently,  
"I really did miss you. You know?"  
Robert smiled and leant in to kiss him,  
"Glad you're home."  
Aaron shifted onto his side,  
"Me too."  
Robert kissed him again,  
"Hey...we got about eight minutes left of those ten...what ya say we....you know...?"  
Aaron rolled his eyes and laughed and pulled him back down for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I know you all know but I love you very much and if you need me, you can always find me at my tumblr (realityisonlythebeginning) Xx


End file.
